Black Pelican Down
by captaincow
Summary: The story of a squad of marines at the start of halo 2 who are strounded in covenant teritory. A parody of the film black hawk down. Please review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**WESTERN MOMBASA **

**DATA LOG SEARGEANT MAJOR CARL STACKER**

**TOT ?**

**The pelican glided along the corrugated rooftops in the African sun, the ship _Shadow of Reach_ was high above them busy like a hornet's nest, pelican and long sword alike entered its many cargo bays and launch stations. Stacker stood next to the pilot, "What's our ETA lieutenant" looking at the smoke trails from the burning buildings they were nearing, "About 4 and a half minutes, we're droppin' hot" **

"**Roger" the sergeant reached for a battle rifle as he left the pilots cabin. Outside covenant and human forces were battling hard, his men were checking ammo and fitting their helmets. The sergeant major sat down next to private. Cole Mendiaz **

"**Nervous?" he asked **

"**Yeh, my first fight, just hope it's not my last" just as he said that the pelican rocked and a massive explosion ripped the nose of the craft off. Stacker looked round to the open hole at the front of the passenger bay, wind whipped through sending ammo packs and armour plating flying. "We are coming down hard repeat coming down hard" Stacker shouted into a radio set. The crash almost deafened him as the pelican hit the sand. **

**RECORD STOPPED ?**

**FILE CONTINUED**

**The burning wreckage of the pelican littered the beach and covenant forces were moving into attack position, all the passengers aboard the B6100 survived, but their warthog was obliterated, "Regroup, marines!" stacker was shouting clutching his bent battle rifle. Realising he reached for his magnum checking the mag and safety. "Sound off, marines" Stacker was stood atop an engine pod, the whole squad was armed, bar Mendiaz who was scoring the wreckage when he triumphantly emerged with a rocket launcher. **

"**This is bravo six one hundred we have crashed somewhere in the harbour area of Mombasa, repeat we have crashed somewhere in the harbour area of Western Mombasa." **

"**This is United Navy Space Corp, _Shadow of Reach_ we have reports of incoming hostile forces on your position, take cover, ETA of thirty minutes, there's a LZ about four miles north it's a large open market or bazaar, maintain radio silence. Over and out" the radio cut out and stacker hopped onto the sandy ground. **

"**Lock and load!" stacker shouted and the marines set off down the beach.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DATA LOG SEARGEANT MAJOR CARL STACKER**

**TOT ?**

**The marines took shelter in what seemed to be a bunker, erected when the covenant were believed to be entering the atmosphere of earth. Stacker checked a terminal in the small bunker for any signs of covenant forces, the radar was ancient and was no longer rotating but if the covenant came from the place the dish was facing now, they would be detected, "Private Erickson you see if you can get that dish rotating" Stacker tapped the panel nervously**

"**Yes, sir" the young Australian born marine climbed the ladder two rungs at a time, and began shouting down from the roof for tools, when he realised that the direction of the radar dish at this moment was straight out to sea, the one place the covenant ground forces could not come from, he looked around for any covenant. The private began to twist the heavy dish round to face a more useful position when he was knocked to the floor, with a gash on his forehead. He heard the signature "Wort, wort, wort" call sign of the elites, the covenant army's leaders.**

**The four others in the bunker heard it too and stacker manically scaled the ladder, and the mirage like silhouette of a cloaked covenant, looked right at him and fired a stream of red hot plasma at him, the sergeant ducked and the blue energy sizzled on the bunker. Erickson meanwhile swiped with his wrench at the elites feet, and it was suddenly revealed, The shining red armour, the small gun clutched in it's hands. The elite toppled over firing a few rounds as he fell, it's trigger finger tightening in shock. Stacker jumped up and held it down with his foot, unleashing a clip of rounds into it's skull. "Damn aliens!" Stacker kicked the body of the elite off the flat roof of the bunker, "Sir" Erickson tapped the sergeant on the shoulder, and pointed off away from the coast to the gate to the central city. "Oh - my - god" **

**A wraith and three ghosts, were floating toward the bunker, the driver of the wraith noticed the two on the roof and two computer guided plasma cannons opened in a deadly crossfire that nearly killed Erickson, the Sergeant had pushed the dazed private down the ladder hole just as it had fired. The private and Sergeant tumbled down the shaft into the inside section. The sergeant managed to shout "Move, move, move!" Outside the wraith fired it's plasma mortar at the small structure, the ground rocked as the burning explosion ripped through one full side of the bunker. **

**The seven marines ran across the beach, Mendiaz stopping to fire a homing round at a ghost flying toward them, the explosion clipped the wing sending it in a flaming cart wheel until the rider was turned to a thick paste underneath, the one ton vehicle. "Did you see that! That's a story for the grandkids!" Mendiaz grin was short lived as he dived into the sand as another ghost screamed over head. Another marine shouted for him to run as he primed a grenade throwing it into the Ghost's seat, the elite screamed as the grenade landed on its lap, resulting in a huge plasma explosion, the marines reached cover behind a massive rock with African carvings on one side. "How many rockets you got left Mendiaz?" Stacker queried reloading his pistol, **

"**Two sarge, but there may be more in the wreck of the Bravo six one hundred"**

"**Don't even think about it son," the sergeant said looking above the rock for the wraith and remaining ghost, they where nearing then he expected,**

"**Crap, get down!" the ball of blue energy ripped a massive hole in the earth on the bad side of the cover, "Make 'em count Private" the private cracked open the crate, Privates Erickson and Daniels had brought over from the bunker. The two rockets inside lay flat with a soft cushion under each, the private slid them down the barrels of the rocket launcher, and clipped the breach shut. "Remember one on each target, Mendiaz,"  
"Sir, yes sir!"**


End file.
